Ichinichi Isshou
by Peregrin Agbora
Summary: Quando Naruto entrou nas ruínas de Uzushiogakure seus objetivos eram simples: impedir o despertar de Kaguya, encontrar uma maneira de parar Madara e, com sorte, salvar o que restou do mundo ninja. O trabalho seria fácil... se ele não houvesse acionado um selo misterioso que o arremessou no passado.
1. Chapter 1

1\. O mangá/anime Naruto não me pertence. Todos os créditos são do honorável Masashi Kishimoto.  
2\. Escrevo sem fins lucrativos.  
3\. Sofro com crises de ansiedade e infelizmente elas afetam muito meu ritmo de escrita e confiança em geral. Estou em tratamento e quero voltar a encarar a escrita como algo divertido. Então, por favor, sejam pacientes comigo.

* * *

Havia laranja em todos os lugares. Nas paredes manchadas, no chão de terra, nas janelas fechadas e, acima de tudo, no ninja que deu azar de pisar na armadilha. A cor ofensiva escorria pelos cabelos, pingava das roupas úmidas e empoçava nas sandálias arruinadas. Folhas secas e pedaços de papel, soprados pela brisa vespertina, grudavam na tintura fresca e acentuavam a expressão de profunda infelicidade no rosto do shinobi.

Sentado numa barraquinha de oden, próximo ao Portão Principal, Kotetsu abafou o riso na tigela de sopa, tentando por tudo ignorar aquela tragédia ambulante e falhando miseravelmente.

— Tentando se afogar num balde de tinta, Zaji-san? — provocou sem pena enquanto fingia comer os vegetais cozidos.

Cuspindo um bocado de tinta, o recém-chegado lançou um olhar fulminante na direção do companheiro de armas.

— Eu peguei o caminho errado. — resmungou entre dentes.

Outra pessoa teria aceitado essa resposta, dado o assunto por encerrado e até mostrado algum grau de simpatia, mas Kotetsu nunca foi um cara bonzinho e nunca perdeu a chance de curtia uma boa piada. Ele encarou o shinobi, deixou o silêncio pairar, esperou, e finalmente Zaji suspirou e baixou os ombros, admitindo a derrota.

— Eu... eu pisei numa das armadilhas do garoto Uzumaki.

— Aah... — murmurou sem surpresa.

Para os moradores da Aldeia as pegadinhas do garoto eram lendárias. Enquanto a maioria dos encrenqueiros limitava o campo de ação às salas de aula ou a uma vizinhança em particular, Uzumaki Naruto parecia determinado a disseminar o caos entre os muros de Konoha.

Os ninjas eram seu alvo favorito e, diga-se de passagem, o garoto era bom em surpreendê-los.

— Bem... podia ser pior. — desconversou com um sacudir de ombros.

— Podia? — Zaji desafiou, abrindo os braços dramaticamente, respingando tinta no colete de Kotetsu.

— Uhum... — o rapaz engoliu os ovos cozidos e acenou com o hashi. — Semana passada ele explodiu uma mistura de ervas no terreno Inuzuka.

— E?

— Era uma bomba de fedor, Zaji. A pior que eu já vi. Metade dos homens do clã apagou com o cheiro e os cães ainda se recusam a voltar lá.

— Ish... — com o olfato aprimorado que tinham os Inuzuka provavelmente enfrentaram um verdadeiro inferno naquele dia.

Zaji avaliou as roupas imundas, a poça laranja que se formava ao redor de seus pés, e balançou a cabeça.

— Podia ser pior. — concedeu. Com uma pontinha de esperança acrescentou: — Tem alguma chance de você ter um removedor de tinta aí?

— Com Naruto circulando pela Aldeia? — abriu o bolso lateral do colete e puxou uma garrafinha de tíner. — Sempre tenho uma dessas comigo.

Murmurando um agradecimento para cada divindade que conhecia, Zaji se aproximou da tenta, puxou um lenço esfiapado e aplicou uma quantidade generosa do removedor, esfregando a pele com determinação maníaca. O uniforme estava perdido, mas ele tinha esperança de se livrar do máximo de tinta antes que secasse nos cabelos e rosto.

— E você? — perguntou distraído, passando o tecido atrás das orelhas. — Fugindo do serviço de novo?

— Como adivinhou?

— Topei com Izumo na rua. Ele parecia puto da vida, se quer saber.

— Boa. — Kotetsu cruzou os braços, satisfeito com a novidade. — Da próxima vez ele vai se lembrar de aparecer quando eu disser que precisamos conversar.

— Ele vai é arrancar suas bolas se você continuar brincando com seus deveres. — advertiu.

— Eu tinha um problema sério ontem, sabia? — a indignação era tanta que quase espetou Zaji com o hashi. — Ontem eu...

O que quer que tenha acontecido no dia anterior caiu no esquecimento porque naquele momento uma onda de chakra violenta cruzou os limites da floresta e sacudiu Konoha.

Eles prenderam a respiração, suando frio, enquanto a energia avassaladora diminuía e suavizava até se tornar um rumor distante, leve como o chakra de um genin recém-formado.

— Que diabos... — eles trocaram olhares assombrados, mas voltaram a si depressa ao avistar membros da Divisão de Inteligência convergindo para o Portão.

Kotetsu levantou, abandonando a tigela de oden, e Zaji lançou um henge sobre a atrocidade laranja em suas roupas. Ambos estavam ansiosos para ver que tipo de inimigo se aproximava tão descaradamente da Aldeia.

— Ele matou os anbus na floresta? — a pergunta de Yagoto, gritada do alto de um telhado, chamou a atenção de ambos.

— Não! — Hamaki respondeu à frete, saltando de casa em casa. — Ele cruzou a floresta, mas as assinaturas de chakra dos outros continuam estáveis.

— Isso é mesmo possível? — Kotetsu parou ao lado dos companheiros, espreitando a floresta com olhos atentos. — Ele teria que saltar a floresta inteira para conseguir isso.

— Ou ser um fantasma. — Yagoto franziu o cenho. — Ele não pode ser um fantasma, pode?

Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ao longe, silenciosamente, uma figura sombria emergiu da floresta caminhando a passos lentos, cantarolando baixinho e parecendo completamente alheia ao caos.

O homem tinha ombros largos, enfatizados pelo casaco marrom, e quadris estreitos, de onde pendiam correntes com pergaminhos atados aos aros. A silhueta era esguia, com postura leve e descontraída, mas seus gestos falavam de um lutador experiente e autoconsciente. E havia um segundo homem, transportado como um saco de batatas, os braços balançando as costas do andarilho. Um prisioneiro ou um cadáver para ser entregue, talvez.

— Alto! — Hamaki avançou, o olhar afiado cravado no invasor. — Quem é você e o que quer aqui?

O homem interrompeu a marcha, estudou os ninjas aglomerados ao redor do Portão e deixou o prisioneiro cair de seus ombros. O corpo atingiu o chão com um baque, arrancando um gemido fraco do infeliz, mas sem acordá-lo.

O intruso afastou o capuz com movimentos suaves e deliberados, sem sinal de ameaça, e revelou uma suntuosa máscara de raposa, adornada com desenhos sinuosos e argolas douradas.

— Sou Namikaze Arashi, irmão caçula de Namikaze Minato. — anunciou numa voz potente. Empurrou o homem desacordado com o pé, deixando que o grupo visse o rosto pálido e marcado por cicatrizes. — E este é o homem que causou a morte de meu irmão.

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e inclinou a cabeça, divertindo-se com o espanto no rosto dos ninjas.

— Ei, agora é a hora em que vocês chamam o Hokage, sabem?

De repente, sem nenhum motivo aparente, Zaji sentiu que o banho de tinta foi o menor de seus problemas.

* * *

Na área mais reservada da Unidade de Tortura e Interrogatório, onde as paredes eram revestidas com isolantes acústicos e selos de contenção, e as saletas se resumiam a paredes brancas e janelas de vidro negro, cinco ninjas resolutos travavam uma batalha silenciosa pelo controle da situação. Quatro deles, buscando a vantagem tática, permaneciam de pé e lançavam olhares fulminantes na direção do prisioneiro que, por alguma razão misteriosa, parecia felicíssimo em estar ali.

Graças ao chakra monstruoso que apavorou os aldeões e alarmou todos os ninjas ativos na Aldeia, e com a alegação de parentesco com o falecido Yondaime Hokage pesando em suas costas, Morino Ibiki e sua equipe foram convocados para liderar o interrogatório.

Imponente e sombrio, o chefe da divisão exibia uma expressão contemplativa, como se o intruso fosse um desafio interessante, um brinquedo que ele se divertiria em desmontar e desmembrar. Às costas dele uma mulher de cabelos curtos exalava irritação. Mitarashi Anki, furiosa por terem interrompido seu intervalo, sentia um rancor especial contra o cativo e estava mais do que ansiosa para começar o interrogatório. Havia também Mozuku e Tonbo, o primeiro conferindo se os selos de contenção estavam corretamente aplicados e o segundo, emprestado por Yamanaka Inoichi, se concentrava em continuar vivo no meio daqueles loucos.

De sua parte, o autoproclamado Namikaze Arashi apreciava o momento, indiferente ao metal que prendia seus pulsos, à pesada cadeira de ferro que o mantinha imóvel e aos selos que cobriam cada pedaço de seu corpo e absorviam seu chakra como sanguessugas.

Quando a última etapa dos preparativos foi concluída — o que significava exibir um bom número de ferramentas de tortura estranhas e ameaçadoras sobre a mesa no centro da sala —, Mozuku se aproximou para remover a máscara do prisioneiro. O homem afastou a cabeça num movimento brusco e o rapaz saltou para trás, suando frio, segurando a kunai como se sua vida dependesse disto.

— Sinto muito, mas a máscara vai ficar onde está. — o prisioneiro explicou num tom leve. — Eu a revesti com selos de sangue. Se outra pessoa tentar tirá-la de mim vai sofrer uma morte horrível. Acredite.

O comandante estudou o prisioneiro, avaliando suas opções e as possíveis consequências de abrir uma concessão para aquele estrangeiro. O aviso podia ser uma estratégia para intimidar e limitar as ações de seus homens durante o interrogatório, mas até o momento o prisioneiro se mostrara tão colaborativo e franco que era impossível encaixá-lo na imagem de um manipulador. De qualquer maneira Ibiki preferia não arriscar a vida de ninguém para testar uma teoria.

O comandante acenou para que Mozuku recuasse.

— Obrigado. — o homem relaxou no assento.

Estampando um sorriso agradável, que nunca foi bom sinal para os interrogados, Ibiki tomou a iniciativa nas perguntas.

— Imagino que exista uma boa explicação para sua visita à Aldeia, ou no mínimo uma história muito interessante sobre seu prisioneiro.

— A história é realmente boa. A explicação, por outro lado, é bem complicada. — confirmou animado. — Mas seria mais fácil contar tudo diretamente ao Hokage.

Anko rosnou, aborrecida com o tom insolente.

— Não vamos chamar o Hokage.

— Por que não? — o shinobi pareceu legitimamente chocado. — Eu sou um cara suspeito, prendi um Uchiha não identificado e me apresentei como irmão do Yondaime Hokage. Até eu me ouviria, se já não conhecesse a história toda! — ele se remexeu na cadeira indignado. Suspirou e parou por alguns segundos, a atenção fixa em Anko antes de apontar para ela. — Aliás... quer que eu tire esse selo de você? Seu sistema de chakra é uma bagunça por causa dele...

Num piscar de olhos Mitarashi disparou na direção do prisioneiro e cravou o palito de dango na clavícula do infeliz. Os olhos da mulher irradiavam uma fúria assassina enquanto sorria sadicamente ante a visão do sangue escorrendo na curva do esterno.

Amaldiçoando o gênio explosivo da kunoichi Ibiki se obrigou a manter a postura neutra, sem mover um músculo para deter o ataque. Os interrogatórios deviam ser limpos, metódicos e sequenciados; a tortura física utilizada em doses moderadas, intercaladas com ataques psicológicos constantes. Precipitação jamais deveria fazer parte do vocabulário de um bom interrogador. Contudo, por uma questão de unidade, Ibiki precisava agir como se todos os atos ocorridos naquela sala fossem premeditados, como se cada parte fosse aceita e aplaudida pelos homens ali presentes. Qualquer sinal de contrariedade, ou mesmo simpatia, poderia enfraquecer o grupo e fortalecer o interrogado.

O mascarado suspirou, exasperado.

— Era uma oferta real, sabia? Um "muito obrigada, Arashi-san" já seria bom. — encarou o ombro significativamente. — Mas me espetar com um palito? Sério?

— Continue falando e vou furar seus olhos. — Anko sibilou.

O homem, para alívio da equipe de interrogatório, manteve a boca sabiamente fechada.

A mulher torceu o espeto na carne antes de puxá-lo num movimento uniforme e preciso. Arashi, ou qualquer que fosse seu nome verdadeiro, se manteve quieto e observou Mitarashi voltar à posição anterior, encostada na parede, antes de se voltar para Ibiki.

— Eu preciso mesmo falar com seu Hokage. Tenho informações que não podem cair em mãos erradas. Coisa séria. Eu chamaria Gamamaru para provar o que digo, mas o velho sapo provavelmente me comeria vivo...

— Não vamos chamar o Hokage. — Ibiki negou em tom categórico.

— Ah, vamos lá! — o homem protestou e se sacudiu, chateado. — O que mais vocês precisam ouvir? Eu fiz um pedido simples!

Desistindo da abordagem impessoal — afinal o sangue já fora derramado de qualquer maneira —, Ibiki agarrou o dedo médio do prisioneiro e o dobrou para trás até o limite da tensão, os ossos e tendões resistindo ao movimento incomum o quanto podiam. Ele esperou pelos sinais de hesitação, um recuo dos ombros, um gaguejar nervoso, mas nada aconteceu... nem mesmo quando os ossos se deslocaram com um crack! desagradável.

— Chame seu Hokage. — a voz do prisioneiro adquiriu um tom grave, muito diferente do anterior, cheio de ameaça e exigência. — Estou tentando fazer as coisas do jeito fácil, mas se eu precisar usar a força... — uma aura sangrenta encheu o ar, uma intenção assassina tão pungente que mesmo Anko sufocou. — Vocês não vão querer estar no meu caminho.

* * *

O manto de seda esvoaçava às costas do Hokage, o tecido leve ressaltava os movimentos rígidos e lançava sombras difusas nas paredes ao longo do caminho. Uma fúria gélida queimava nos olhos de Sarutobi Hiruzen; o cachimbo de madeira, preso entre seus dentes, emitia estalos baixos conforme mordia a biqueira — um sinal discreto de sua contrariedade crescente.

Próximo ao fim do corredor, braços cruzados imperiosamente, Morino Ibiki mantinha a atenção fixa nas portas que levavam aos prisioneiros mais recentes. À direita estava o autoproclamado Namikaze Arashi, com chakra suficiente para destruir metade da Aldeia em um dia ruim; à esquerda, o cativo apontado como desertor e assassino do Yondaime Hokage. As circunstâncias eram tão improváveis que ninguém conseguia achar a menor graça naquela bagunça.

Reconhecendo a presença do interrogador com um aceno rápido, Hiruzen franziu o cenho para a monstruosa Intenção Assassina que vinha da sala à direita.

— Os relatórios diziam que o chakra dos prisioneiros estava contido. — acusou acidamente.

— E está. — Ibiki confirmou. — Nós o aborrecemos quando tentamos continuar o interrogatório... então ele nos expulsou da sala.

Quanto chakra esse homem tem?!, um estremecimento sacudiu os ossos do velho Hokage ao imaginar quanto estrago aquele único indivíduo causaria à aldeia se houvesse resistido a captura ou se desejasse realmente causar problemas. E tudo o que ele pede é uma audiência comigo, Sarutobi cravou os dentes na biqueira com mais força, lascando a madeira gasta, calculando todos os cenários possíveis para aquele encontro.

— Algo mais a relatar? — perguntou num tom neutro.

— O prisioneiro afirma que há selos em sua máscara e não ousamos correr o risco de acionar uma armadilha. Não conhecemos seu rosto e isto restringe nosso campo de ação. — Ibiki meneou a cabeça, aborrecido. — Encontramos relatos de um mascarando vagando por diferentes nações. As descrições correspondem, mas não é nada concreto. E ele deu a entender que conhece os sapos do Monte Myoboku, só que não conseguimos confirmar a veracidade desta alegação ainda.

— Sarutobi-san! — o chamado impertinente, vindo do outro lado da porta fechada, pegou os dois de surpresa. — É melhor se apressar e decidir se quer falar comigo ou não!

A voz rouca, ligeiramente cantarolada, soava alegre, confiante o bastante para ser preocupante.

Como alguém consegue ficar de bom humor em uma sala de interrogatório?, o velho se perguntou e sentiu, lá no fundo, que a sanidade daquela pessoa não devia ser das melhores.

— Você vai entrar? — Ibiki perguntou estreitando os olhos.

— Vou.

— Não gosto dessa ideia...

— Nem eu. — admitiu. — Mas precisamos de respostas.

— Ao menor sinal de perigo entraremos na sala e mataremos o prisioneiro.

Era tanto uma advertência quanto uma promessa e, com isto em mente, Sarutobi entrou na cela.

As paredes brancas estavam revestidas com selos de contenção, os símbolos brilhavam em resposta ao chakra agressivo embora fossem incapazes de suprimi-lo da maneira esperada. Manchas de sangue no chão e no tampo da mesa davam mostras do quanto o interrogatório saíra de mão antes de a equipe ser obrigada a se retirar.

Vendo que o Hokage finalmente o agraciava com sua presença o homem recolheu o chakra ofensivo, minimizando-o até quase desaparecer, transformando-o numa sensação calorosa ao invés de hostil.

Hiruzen considerou o sangue fresco no ombro, de uma pequena perfuração na altura da clavícula, os dedos torcidos na mão direita e as unhas arrancadas na esquerda; testemunhos físicos de que a teimosia daquele estrangeiro levara a melhor sobre seus interrogadores.

— Eu o cumprimentaria adequadamente, mas estou um pouquinho... preso... no momento. — ele brincou.

Sarutobi ignorou o comentário determinado a ir direto ao ponto.

— Quem é você, o que quer comigo e quem é o seu prisioneiro? — indagou asperamente.

O homem hesitou, movendo os pulsos contra as amarras, e suspirou.

— Vou pular a primeira pergunta, por enquanto. Ela é complicada. — ajeitou-se na cadeira e apontou para o banquinho do outro lado da sala. — Você pode querer se sentar. A história é longa...

O velho não se moveu e o rapaz anuiu, sem se ofender com a reticência.

— Catorze anos atrás Namikaze Minato comandou uma equipe genin. — o forasteiro relatou serenamente. — Na época Konoha estava em guerra contra Iwa e a equipe dele recebeu a missão de destruir a Ponte Hannabi, cortando os suprimentos das linhas inimigas. Infelizmente, devido a um ataque surpresa, Hatake Kakashi perdeu um olho e a companheira de equipe, Nohara Rin, foi sequestrada. Por insistência de Uchiha Obito eles desistiram da missão principal e tentaram resgatar Rin. A missão foi um desastre. A caverna desabou sobre eles e esmagou o garoto Uchiha. Como último ato Obito entregou seu olho para Kakashi. — o homem tomou fôlego e se inclinou para frente, conspirador. — Essa é a história que você e Minato conheciam, mas, lamento dizer, ela não acabava ali. Ao contrário do que seus companheiros imaginavam Obito não morreu no deslizamento... ele foi resgatado por Uchiha Madara.

— Francamente, que absurdo... — o Hokage se afastou exasperado.

— Eu diria o mesmo se estivesse em seu lugar. — a simpatia na voz do homem era real demais para ser questionada. — Uchiha Madara, com ajuda externa, alterou as informações sobre sua morte e se escondeu nas sombras, alongando sua vida através de métodos que nunca vou querer entender. O esconderijo de Madara tinha conexão com o túnel que soterrou Obito e os dois acabaram por se encontrar. O garoto foi levado a acreditar que seus sacrifícios foram em vão e, após presenciar a morte de Rin pelas mãos de Kakashi, as coisas simplesmente seguiram ladeira abaixo. Os detalhes exatos sobre o que aconteceu são desconhecidos para mim, mas os resultados vieram cinco anos depois, quando Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto nasceu.

O cachimbo escorregou de seus dedos, bateu no chão de concreto com um estalido alto e derramou as cinzas pelo chão. Num movimento rápido, impensável para um velhote comum, o Hokage se colocou às costas do prisioneiro, uma mão empurrando a cabeça do mascarado para trás enquanto pressionava uma kunai contra a artéria da garganta exposta. Aquele era um segredo Rank – S, conhecido por um seleto grupo de ninjas dentro da Aldeia, então como aquele homem...?

— Sei o que está pensando, Sarutobi-san, mas a história não acabou ainda. — o estranho continuou a falar, indiferente a ameaça. — Quando eu terminar você pode decidir o que fazer comigo, certo?

Desconfortável com a inclinação do pescoço o homem suspirou.

— No dia em que Naruto nasceu Obito invadiu a Aldeia, assassinou o grupo encarregado de proteger a esposa do Yondaime e provocou a quebra do selo que continha a Kyuubi. Com o Mangekyo Sharingan ele instigou o ataque contra a Aldeia e o resultado, como você e eu bem sabemos, foi o sacrifício de Minato para impedir a destruição de Konoha e a morte de Uzumaki Kushina, pela extração forçada do Bijuu.

"É nesse ponto da história que eu entro. Passei o último ano seguindo os rastros de Obito e de todas as pessoas que poderiam estar envolvidas com ele. Por acaso o encontrei quando tentou dominar o Mizukage e o capturei. Aliás, recebi uma recompensa muito agradável de Yagura-san: uma proposta de paz duradoura com Konoha. As condições do acordo precisam ser debatidas, é claro, mas ele está esperando que envie um mensageiro para confirmar os ajustes.

Atordoado pela torrente de informações Sarutobi Hiruzen se afastou, começando a se sentir muito cansado e desgastado para aquele tipo de trabalho.

— E você espera que eu acredite que o homem na outra sala é Uchiha Obito? — a pergunta veio lenta, num sussurro incrédulo.

— Bem... não precisa acreditar em mim, se não quiser. Os membros do clã Yamanaka podem fazer uma varredura nas memórias dele, se você der a ordem. — o mascarado deu de ombros.

— E você? O que você espera que aconteça com esse suposto Obito? — indagou.

— Não creio que este Obito esteja pronto para admitir seus erros, nem creio que ele deseje ser perdoado... — suspirou. — Os Uchiha podem ser obstinados no que diz respeito aos rancores que guardam. De qualquer maneira, a vida dele não está mais em minhas mãos.

O alívio sutil na voz do estrangeiro deixou claro que vingança estava muito longe de ser sua prioridade, embora ele reconhecesse a necessidade de evitar maiores danos no futuro.

— Compreendo... — Sarutobi escondeu as mãos às costas, dominando a tensão, dando-se tempo para pensar e estabilizar seu espírito. — Ouvi sua história. Irei confirmá-la em breve.

— Claro. — o homem concordou facilmente e então se inclinou para frente. — Agora, respondendo à sua primeira pergunta...

Curvando o tronco, puxando as amarras nos punhos e braços, o forasteiro conseguiu desprender a máscara e sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar dos tecidos que cobriam os cabelos. Nenhuma ameaça nisso... o problema é que Sarutobi não estava preparado para enfrentar o sorriso turbulento no rosto bronzeado, ou encarar aqueles olhos azuis vibrantes que o fitavam com uma alegria desinibida.

Era como afrontar uma cópia em carbono do Yondaime Hokage, embora mais entusiasmada, brilhante e selvagem.

Indiferente aos sentimentos caóticos que despertava o rapaz jogou o disfarce sobre a mesa e sorriu alegremente.

— Estou numa situação complicada aqui, mas se o senhor puder colocar alguns selos de privacidade na área...

— Por que eu deveria fazer isso? — com esforço Hiruzen recuperou o controle.

— Pela mesma razão que o verdadeiro status de Uzumaki Naruto é um segredo Rank – S.

Houve uma pausa tensa, teimosa, ambos determinados a não cederem, decididos a manter as poucas vantagens que um acreditava ter sobre o outro. Contudo, vencido pela curiosidade, Sarutobi atendeu ao pedido, lançando selos nos quatro cantos da sala.

— Satisfeito? — resmungou de má vontade.

O rapaz avaliou os símbolos, considerou a grande janela espelhada e cantarolou distraidamente antes de cacarejar uma risada.

— Eu não sabia que você era tão ranzinza, jii-san.

— Eu não...

Hiruzen congelou ao perceber que as palavras do rapaz soavam estranhamente familiares. Havia nelas um maneirismo suave, um toque displicente e tão íntimo que sua mente respondera automaticamente porque era como se Naruto estivesse falando com ele.

Os olhos do velho Hokage se fixaram na curva firme do maxilar, mais acentuada que a de Minato, e na expressividade gritante daqueles olhos azuis.

— Desculpe a bagunça, mas eu não consegui pensar em outro jeito de entrar na Aldeia.

— Na-Naruto? — tartamudeou.

— E quem mais eu seria?

Agora Sarutobi precisava mesmo se sentar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Esse_ genjutsu_ quase me enganou. Os detalhes são ótimos e têm um realismo fora do normal, mas o roteiro é péssimo. Uchiha Madara conspirando com Uchiha Obito para destruir a Aldeia?_, Sarutobi balançou a cabeça, cético_. Agora estou curioso... quando ele me pegou? Quando tirou a máscara? Ou quando me virei para pôr os selos de privacidade? Não me lembro de tê-lo visto se mexer ou fazer qualquer gesto significativo... Seria uma _kekkei genkai_?_, considerou a possibilidade por alguns segundos e deu de ombros_. Ah, não importa. O fato é que caí nessa como um amador. Acho que estou perdendo o jeito para esse tipo de coisa... Quanto tempo vai levar até Ibiki perceber que tem algo errado? E qual é o plano desse homem agora? Ele vai me arrastar para fora da Aldeia e exigir um resgate? Ou vai me assassinar aqui mesmo?_

Sentado no banquinho de metal, as costas apoiadas na parede e olhos fixos no prisioneiro, Hiruzen deixou os pensamentos vaguearem por uma série de ideias desconexas e inúteis, abraçando com alegria anárquica qualquer besteira que o poupasse de encarar o problema à frente; isto porque ele não podia acreditar — e muito menos _aceitar_ — que o homem algemado naquela cadeira, vestido de negro e sorrindo como uma raposa no galinheiro, _era_ Uzumaki Naruto.

Não _podia_ ser.

Seu Uzumaki Naruto passara a manhã inteira escondido, planejando outra de suas pegadinhas e, mais tarde, foi visto correndo pelas ruas após despejar quantidades absurdas de tinta laranja sobre ninjas e aldeões desavisados — vitimando também duas galinhas, um gato e um inocente cacto na varanda da floricultura. Um garotinho alegre e barulhento perfeitamente comum; não um rapaz com _chakra_ suficiente para colocar Konoha inteira em estado de alerta.

— Eu não posso ter mudado tanto assim! — o homem protestou indignado. — Olhe para mim! Não consegue ver as semelhanças?

Hiruzen balançou a cabeça teimosamente e se negou a atender ao pedido. Com sorte acordaria dali a alguns minutos, em seu escritório, e descobriria que estivera numa alucinação provocada pelo excesso de trabalho. Sim. Isto _sim_ fazia sentido.

— Estou dizendo a verdade, _jiiji_, e posso provar. — baixou a voz, assumindo um tom conspirador. — Uma vez encontrei sua coleção de livros pornôs. Você me pediu para nunca contar a ninguém... e eu nunca contei... então nós somos os únicos que sabem o verdadeiro conteúdo dos arquivos Aoi Hi...

O Hokage engasgou, horrorizado.

— Como?!

— É uma história longa e complicada. — o cativo se remexeu na cadeira, testando as amarras e esticando os músculos dormentes. — Essa bagunça começou três anos atrás... quase dezoito anos no seu futuro... Minha equipe e eu estávamos fazendo uma incursão por Uzushio. Queríamos encontrar informações úteis, pergaminhos... talvez armas... qualquer coisa que nos ajudasse na Guerra. — a expressão do rapaz se tornou sombria, demasiado séria para alguém tão jovem. — Fomos atacados e chegamos a um salão oculto... de alguma maneira acionei um conjunto de selos. Eu não sei para quê serviam, mas eles quase me mataram... eles _teriam_ me matado se não fosse Kurama...

— Quem? — perguntou confuso.

— Kurama... é o nome da Kyuubi. — um lampejo de alegria cintilou em seus olhos e ele riu suavemente. — Aquela bola de pelos tinha o humor de uma _tsundere_, mas era um bom amigo... exceto quando entrava no modo homicida, claro. — o sorriso desmanchou num suspiro triste. — Kurama sacrificou tudo o que tinha para me manter vivo. Desistiu de sua consciência e existência para superar o poder do selo. — engoliu em seco. — Quando acordei estava nas ruínas, mas algo estava errado. Só depois entendi que _eu_ estava no tempo errado.

_Eu sinto que já ouvi uma história semelhante..._, Sarutobi percebeu de súbito.

Era uma lembrança antiga, quase esquecida, que envolvia o último Uzukage e um acidente obscuro envolvendo sua assistente pessoal.

As edições mais antigas do _bingo bukku_ descreviam Uzumaki Aruku como um demônio no campo de batalha, sendo perigoso demais para ser caçado sozinho e poderoso o bastante para invocar o _Shiki Fuuji_ sem se matar no processo. Reconhecido como um talentoso usuário de _fuuinjutsu_, além de contar com reservas de _chakra_ absurdamente elevadas, Aruku possuía uma criatividade incomum e sabia como usá-la em seu favor — mesmo Senju Tobirama reconhecia seu talento. Era um oponente assombroso, verdade, mas também era um idiota sem salvação. O grande Uzukage tinha o senso prático de uma criança de seis anos, a memória de um velho senil e jamais teria conseguido cumprir seus compromissos sem a paciência da assistente pessoa que sempre o acompanhava — uma mocinha adorável que dormia com um _yari_ ao lado da cama e tinha o temperamento de uma megera.

Em sua última visita à Konoha, dois anos antes do ataque que devastaria o País do Redemoinho, Uzumaki Aruku passou o dia no escritório de Hiruzen, evitando a secretária e bebendo como se não houvesse amanhã. O Uzukage dissera que a assistente desaparecera por três dias e ninguém sabia para onde ela tinha ido; pouco depois a moça retornou, acusando-o de tê-la jogado em um selo experimental sem nem ao menos dizer para quê servia. Toda a história era uma bagunça e Aruku estava enlouquecendo tentando descobrir o quando deveria fazer o que _já tinha feito_.

Na época Hiruzen descartou a conversa acreditando ser um devaneio causado pelo estresse, mas olhando para aquele homem — para aquele Naruto — o contexto ganhava novas cores e se tornava extraordinariamente realista.

_Se não estivesse morto agora, Aruku, eu ajudaria sua secretária a matá-lo_, cerrou os dentes, irritado, e encarou o rapaz mais uma vez. Examinou aqueles olhos azuis, tão honestos e límpidos quanto uma manhã de verão, e se perguntou que tipo de deus antigo ele havia irritado na vida anterior para ter um _karma_ tão ruim.

— Se o que diz é verdade, por que não voltou para Konoha imediatamente?

O homem sorriu, parecendo um pouco contrariado.

— E como eu poderia? Quando entendi que estava vivo e me convenci de que _isto_ era _real_, voltei para o País do Fogo o mais depressa que podia. — estendeu as mãos, pedindo por compreensão. — Não pensei no que estava fazendo, ou nas consequências, ou no que encontraria. Eu só queria ir para casa. — baixou as mãos, derrotado. — Quando cheguei aos portões senti o _chakra_... o meu _chakra_... e percebi que era impossível voltar para cá como Uzumaki Naruto porque _ele_ _já_ _existia_.

"Depois disso perdi o meu caminho. Nos primeiros meses tentei voltar para minha linha do tempo. Revirei os escombros de Uzushio e estudei todos os pergaminhos que encontrei, mas não consegui nada. Viajei para Myobokuzan e conversei com Gamamaru... fui instruído a não tentar reabrir ou selo ou mesmo revertê-lo. Eu precisava aceitar que estava preso aqui."

Por baixo do tom irreverente Sarutobi sentiu vibrações mais sutis, coisas que Naruto se esforçava para esconder. Ele viu os ombros curvados pelo cansaço, o modo como o sorriso vacilava, a hesitação em encarar o homem que crescera chamando de avô. Havia dor ali, do tipo que escavava a carne e se derramava no espírito até amortecê-lo, um tipo de tristeza que não desaparecia da noite para o dia. Se ignorasse a bravata o que restaria?

— O que aconteceu? Por que saiu de Myoboku?

Para surpresa de Hiruzen o rapaz caiu no riso.

— Os sapos são os piores terapeutas que conheço. Acredite. Eles tentaram me embebedar, me levaram para recitais de poesia, me fizeram aprender caligrafia arcaica e até me obrigaram a ser babá dos girinos. — suspirou, ainda se divertindo com as memórias. — No fim Gamabunta decidiu _bater_ algum juízo em mim. Ele me fez ver que as pessoas daqui não são as mesmas que conheci, e isto não significava o fim do mundo. Eu podia refazer nossos laços, lutar por elas mais uma vez, construir uma vida melhor...

"Saí do Monte decidido a mudar a história, corrigir todos os erros e evitar que o futuro — o meu futuro — se repetisse. Eu sei de coisas que ninguém mais sabe... segredos que poderiam fazer a diferença... e tinha uma vantagem contra a maioria dos inimigos que surgiriam. Eu decidi fazer isto dar certo. Viajei através das Nações como um andarilho anônimo, inofensivo o bastante para não alarmar as Aldeias, e busquei rastros de todos que mostravam interesse em caçar os _jinchuuriki_ — graças a eles a Guerra começou então mais justo que persegui-los primeiro."

"Meu trabalho está quase no fim. Fiz todos os ajustes possíveis e restam apenas quatro alvos para caçar, por isso eu... eu quis tentar voltar mais uma vez. Não consigo evitar. Konoha sempre foi o meu lar e... talvez eu só precisasse de um novo objetivo quando tudo acabasse? — Naruto engoliu em seco, reprimindo as lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar. — Fukasaku-san disse que seria seguro me associar aos Namikaze, já que não há um clã oficial ou qualquer pessoa que possa desmentir a fraude, e Shima-san elaborou um conto convincente para sustentar a mentira."

Devagar, sem palavras, Hiruzen recolheu o cachimbo caído no chão, limpou a boquilha e empurrou uma quantidade razoável de fumo no fornilho. Gestos simples, movimentos deliberados, postura tranquila.

Se quisesse manter _este_ Naruto a salvo, longe das salas de interrogatório, precisaria agir conforme as exigências de sua posição e considerar todos os riscos que enfrentariam para sustentar essa burla. Por mais que amasse o garoto — e, por conseguinte, o homem que ele se tornara — Sarutobi não podia se dar ao luxo de agir emocionalmente. Ibiki continuava atrás do vidro e suas reações, mesmo as mais discretas, seriam analisadas e arquivadas para a posteridade; se alguém suspeitasse daquela conversa nem mesmo seu _status_ de Hokage os salvaria das consequências.

— Então você passou os últimos anos rastreando o paradeiro de Uchiha Obito?

— Na maior parte do tempo, sim. Mas conseguir capturá-lo foi um tremendo golpe de sorte. — Naruto admitiu. — Por um lado atrapalhei os planos de Madara e deixei Zetsu sem um aliado valioso, e por outro eu encontrei a desculpa perfeita para entrar em Konoha.

— Você disse que faltam quatro nomes para completar sua lista. Quem você já capturou?

— O primeiro que peguei foi Deidara, de Iwa. O encontrei antes que explodisse metade da cidade e o entreguei aos cuidados do Tsuchikage. Pensei que receberia alguma ajuda como recompensa, mas Oonoki é muito teimoso e desconfiado... eu tive sorte de ele me deixar sair em termos amigáveis. Depois disso, vigiando as Estações de Recompensa, encontrei Mokade, um subordinado de Sasori da Areia Vermelha, e Zangei, um conhecido de Kakuzu. — suspirou. — Levei um mês inteiro para decidir como enfrentaria Sasori... Não tenho mais Kurama ao meu lado para me curar, então eu precisava me preparar para lutar contra centenas de marionetes e ainda sobreviver aos venenos que aquele pirralho adora. Para encurtar a história, eu venci, mas quase fui capturado pelo Kazekage.

"Permanecer em Suna estava fora de questão. Se eles ficaram empolgados com a captura de Sasori imagine o que fariam quando encontrassem o corpo do Sandaime Kazekage entre as marionetes? Minha melhor chance era sair de lá, ir para o lugar mais distante que conseguisse. Acabei me escondendo em Kiri e, por uma razão ou outra, participei um pouquinho do Golpe de Estado contra o Mizukage. Foi complicado sair dessa, especialmente com aqueles Espadachins malucos tentando me retalhar a cada encontro, mas valeu a pena."

"Preciso dar um jeito em Kakuzu e tenho algumas pistas sobre a localização de Hidan. Também estou vigiando Orochimaru e sei que ele anda bem zangado comigo depois que destruí algumas de suas instalações de pesquisa. Pain é uma história complicada e não sei como vou abordá-lo sem acabar morto..."

_E eu achando que os relatório de Kakashi eram confusos..._, o velho acendeu o cachimbo, encarou as paredes brancas e soprou uma linha de fumaça na direção do teto. _Tenho que confirmar todos esses nomes, descobrir as datas dessas capturas e encontrar provas de que ele _fez_ o que disse ter feito... Odeio burocracia, mas se Gamamaru está disposto a mentir pelo garoto então o mínimo que posso fazer é encarar a papelada..._

— Bem... acho que consigo arranjar sua entrada na Aldeia. — informou através da fumaça.

Naruto mordeu o lábio, emocionado. Se não fossem as amarras o Hiruzen teria sido alvo de um abraço sufocante e lacrimoso.

— Não se anime ainda. — repreendeu num tom ameno. — Nós temos que pensar nos detalhes desse plano. — apontou para ele com o cachimbo, um gesto que seria deselegante ao extremo se não fossem a estranha conexão que os unia. — Você vai continuar como Namikaze Arashi?

— Essa me parece uma opção segura... e seria muito estranho tentar mudar a história depois de ter me apresentado assim nos portões...

— Verdade. — concordou facilmente. — Você e seu pai são semelhantes demais, de qualquer maneira. — esfregou a barbicha, distraído. — Imagino que você também tenha planos para sua versão mais jovem.

Naruto concordou, cheio de entusiasmo.

— Se tenho planos? Eu tenho milhares de planos! — ele se remexeu na cadeira, ansioso para se colocar em movimento. — O garoto tem potencial, só precisa melhorar o foco e aprender a ser menos impaciente. Sem falar que os treinamentos comuns da academia não funcionam bem para quem tem reservas tão absurdas de _chakra_. Eu posso me tornar um instrutor, ou qualquer coisa do tipo... há tantas coisas que ele precisa entender e há tantas coisas que posso ensinar!

O semblante do rapaz suavizou significativamente.

— Eu sempre quis uma família e esse sentimento não mudou, então... se ele tiver ao menos um amigo que o entenda... já estaremos fazendo uma grande diferença.

A culpa atingiu Sarutobi com a gentileza de um _doton_ desgovernado.

Era tão estranho — tão terrivelmente cruel — perceber que Naruto algum dia cresceria e se tornaria um homem formidável e, mesmo assim, continuaria preso às mentiras do passado e a mercê da solidão, atado ao sofrimento pelas decisões tacanhas de outras pessoas.

_Não posso deixar isso acontecer... não de novo! Não vou deixar a criança na sombra da ignorância... e não vou deixar esse homem se afundar na escuridão,_ decidiu.

O velho gemeu.

— O Conselho vai me matar. — resmungou desanimado. Pôs-se de pé e removeu os selos de privacidade.

— Matá-lo? — Naruto zombou. — O Conselho vai comer você vivo, com _wasabi_ extra.

— Você podia ao menos fingir alguma simpatia.

— Ah, claro. — concordou animado. — Lamento por você e prometo chorar muito no seu funeral. — e sorriu tão brilhantemente que ninguém no universo acreditaria em uma única palavra que dissera.

— Imagino. — murmurou secamente. — Considerando tudo, acho que você me deve.

— Devo, é? — ele se recostou na cadeira, ainda se divertindo. — E o que você quer de mim?

— Quero ouvir sua história. _Toda_ ela.

Naruto se aquietou.

— Algumas coisas podem ser _difíceis _de ouvir... e outras não devem ser ouvidas por ninguém além de você...

— Compreendo. — concordou e, voltando-se para a janela de vidro, acrescentou. — Reúna o Conselho. Conferência urgente em dez minutos.

Atrás do espelho falso, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e olhos estreitados em desconfiança, Morino Ibiki se perguntou o quê exatamente aqueles dois andavam tramando e quais segredos estavam escondendo.

O comandante se afastou dali, taciturno e sombrio. Ele descobriria a verdade, de um jeito ou de outro.

* * *

Boatos são tendenciosos, imprecisos por natureza, e muito perigosos quando levados a sério. Os rumores que circulavam por Konohagakure no Sato, por exemplo, diziam que um homem misterioso ultrapassara as defesas ao redor da Aldeia e chegara ao Portão Principal antes que a _anbu_ pudesse detê-lo; contavam que o estrangeiro trouxera consigo um _nukenin_ desconhecido, informações sobre caçadores de _jinchuuriki_ e uma oferta de paz duradoura com Kiri; também falavam que, pela primeira vez em sua carreira, Morino Ibiki fracassara em obter uma confissão e que o Hokage em pessoa confrontara o invasor, fazendo uma descoberta tão assombrosa que o Conselho foi convocado para uma reunião urgente; e, acima de tudo, as pessoas sussurravam sobre "Namikaze Arashi" e sua jornada para vingar o Yondaime Hokage.

Eram boatos, palavras jogadas ao vento, devaneios de mentes ociosas... só que desta vez eles estavam certos.

Para os cinco _shinobi_ reunidos na arena do Estádio as histórias murmuradas nos corredores da _Jounin Taikijou_ ganharam novos contornos e a ansiedade crescente ameaçava destruir a fachada confiante que exibiam. Estavam inquietos, retraídos, incertos quanto ao que enfrentariam. A prática lhes dizia que algo fora do padrão aconteceria ali, que aquele não era um encontro comum e que os procedimentos de segurança foram burlados de todas as maneiras possíveis. Nada de bom poderia sair disto... não segundo a experiência que tinham.

Yuhi Kurenai esquadrinhou as arquibancadas, o corpo tenso e os sentidos em alerta máximo, pronta para agir ao menor sinal de ameaça. Os homens que a acompanhavam, _jounins_ experientes e versados nas mais variadas técnicas de combate, pareciam igualmente confusos e cautelosos.

— O que disseram para você? — Sarutobi Asuma perguntou de repente, parado ao lado dela. O cigarro apagado permanecia preso entre os lábios, sinal óbvia de sua perturbação com o chamado repentino.

— Nada que possa nos ajudar. — respondeu baixinho, desistindo de procurar armadilhas nos bancos vazios e paredes lisas. — Disseram que devo avaliar um candidato à _jounin_ e que precisava vir para cá. Somente.

— O mesmo para mim.

— Acho que isto tem alguma relação com o incidente três dias atrás? — Kurenai se aproximou, mantendo o tom discreto.

— Provavelmente. — percebendo o cigarro apagado ele o jogou fora num gesto impaciente. — Temos uma especialista em _genjutsu_, — olhou para ela. — um em _taijutsu_, — indicou Gai. — e um em _ninjutsu_. — apontou para Raidou. — Imagino que Genma e eu fomos chamados para julgar o desempenho do combate, ou para substituí-los, se um de vocês for nocauteado. Pensar nisto como uma avaliação faz sentido, considerando tudo. — apoiou as mãos nos quadris. — De qualquer forma, ou estamos lidando com um perigo grave...

— Ou com um segredo de alto nível. — ela completou.

Naquele momento o Hokage surgiu na arquibancada principal surpreendendo o grupo abaixo.

Mantendo vivo o hábito Mitokado Homura acompanhava o Sandaime de perto, a expressão austera em seu rosto acentuava a maneira como seus olhos escuros avaliavam criticamente os _shinobi_ na arena; em seguida, num passo mais comedido, Utatane Koharu surgiu, franzindo as sobrancelhas finas, torcendo o leque em suas mãos num traço evidente de impaciência. Por fim, mais afastado, quase oculto pelas sombras, Shimura Danzou se fez presente.

— Este encontro está classificado como segredo Rank – S. — o Hokage anunciou alto, imperturbável, a postura relaxada contrariando a importância do momento. — Nada do que será dito ou visto aqui poderá cruzar os limites destes muros, entendido?

— Sim, senhor! — os cinco responderam em uníssono.

— Em termos de habilidade e experiência de combate vocês são os melhores, por isto os convoquei. — explicou. — Preciso que avaliem o desempenho de um candidato e me digam se ele está apto para receber o título de _jounin_. As habilidades dele são desconhecidas, portanto recomendo prudência em suas investidas.

Asuma cruzou os braços, aborrecido, e Kurenai crispou os lábios.

— Não podem estar falando sério. — murmurou indignada.

Encarou os membros do Conselho buscando traços de discordância ou coação. Nada. Voltou-se para os companheiros, esperando que alguém tomasse a frente e expressasse o absurdo que era permitir a entrada de um estrangeiro na Aldeia. Silêncio.

— Essa pessoa deve valer muito se estão dispostos a abrir esse tipo de exceção. — a voz de Asuma não mostrava qualquer emoção.

— Mas quem poderia ser tão importante? — Kurenai sussurrou.

As perguntas foram esquecidas no momento em que as portas da arena abriram pela segunda vez naquele dia e três figuras peculiares entraram no Estádio. A um lado Mozuku, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos e parecendo próximo ao colapso; do outro, Mibu Shinobu, que exibia uma expressão digna, embora um lenço de papel estivesse enfiado no nariz para conter a hemorragia nasal; e, entre eles, vibrante como o sol de verão, estava o homem cuja existência contrariava todas as expectativas.

Os cabelos louros, na altura dos ombros, eram contidos por uma fita vermelha e preta; pergaminhos de selagem pendiam da cintura esguia, atados numa fina corrente de prata; e os olhos, de um azul intenso, brilhavam calorosamente. Em qualquer ocasião, ignorando uns poucos detalhes, aquele homem seria uma cópia perfeita do Yondaime.

— Arashi-kun... — o chamado cordial do Hokage não disfarçou a nota de acusação. — O que você fez desta vez?

— Bem... eles queriam ver um _jutsu_ então mostrei um de minha autoria e...

— Não precisa explicar! — Shinobu cortou depressa, saltando para frente. — Nada de grave aconteceu, Hokage-sama!

— Nada! Absolutamente nada! — Mozuku gemeu, o rosto corado surgindo brevemente por entre as mãos.

— A missão está completa, então... hum... se nos dão licença...

Shinobu agarrou o companheiro pela gola do macacão cinzento e o arrastou para fora da arena o mais depressa que podia. O Sandaime lançou olhares cheios de censura na direção do convidado.

— Eu _quero_ ouvir uma explicação?

— Ah... provavelmente não... — admitiu.

_É por causa _dele_ que estamos aqui?_, ela trocou olhares com Asuma e mediu o visitante da cabeça aos pés. A postura descontraída, a ausência de hostilidade, as respostas amigáveis... cada pedacinho dele, dos sorriso amplos aos gestos expansivos, falava de uma personalidade gentil e bem-humorada, nada condizente com o ninja de alto nível que teoricamente deveriam avaliar.

O Hokage pigarreou de modo teatral, atraindo a atenção do grupo para si.

— Em consideração às alegações feitas por Arashi no dia de sua chegada nós consultamos os Sapos do Monte Myoboku e realizamos testes de laboratório para confirmar o suposto parentesco entre ele e Namikaze Minato. — fez uma pausa breve, reflexiva, antes de anunciar: — De fato, ele _é_ um Namikaze.

Os cinco avaliadores reagiram com diferentes níveis de surpresa e espanto, murmurando entre si, lançando olhares intensos na direção do rapaz — ele parecia encabulado com tanta atenção, se as bochechas levemente coradas significavam alguma coisa.

— Enquanto caçava ninjas desonestos em Kiri, Arashi-kun encontrou um homem que pode estar envolvido no incidente envolvendo a Kyuubi ocorrido seis anos atrás. — o Hokage continuou sua explicação indiferente ao burburinho. — Ele o capturou, descobriu sua filiação e o trouxe para nós. A identidade do _nukenin_ será tratada como segredo Rank – S, acessível somente para o Conselho, os interrogadores e as famílias diretamente envolvidas no caso.

Os membros do Conselho, aproveitando o ensejo, tomaram a frente.

— Dadas as circunstâncias decidimos oferecer abrigo e alistar Namikaze-san em nossas fileiras. — Koharu anunciou. Seu tom não dava margens para questionamentos. — Quando concordou com nossos termos, ele jurou lealdade à Aldeia e às regras que a regem. Seu desempenho, e suas ações em combate, estarão em constante avaliação.

_Em outras palavras, se ele representar uma ameaça, descumprir uma ordem ou mesmo quebrar qualquer regra, será eliminado_, Kurenai percebeu. _Como ele consegue permanecer tão tranquilo depois de ouvir algo assim?_

— Agora que conhecem seu oponente, e o motivo deste encontro, espero que deem o melhor de si nesta avaliação. — o Hokage arrematou e sorriu de maneira encorajadora. — Quem quer ser o primeiro?

— Eu irei. — Kurenai se adiantou.

— Essa pode não ser uma boa ideia... — Arashi vacilou.

A mulher sorriu presunçosamente, encarando a hesitação como sinal de fraqueza, e formou a sequência de selos que o prenderia numa ilusão bastante realista. O primeiro movimento faria seu oponente acreditar que estavam entrando em batalha, mas todo o resto não passaria de ilusão. Como o esperado o homem congelou, piscou e recuou alguns passos.

— Árvores? — ele encarou o chão, parecendo quase nostálgico, e formou o selo tigre. — _Kai_!

Um pico no fluxo de _chakra_ rompeu o _genjutsu_.

— Eu tentei explicar... Conheci um bom número de usuários de _genjutsu_ e me acostumei aos mecanismos da técnica. Posso não ser bom construindo uma ilusão, mas sou ótimo fugindo delas. — Arashi se curvou, um pedido de desculpas sincero no olhar. — Lamento tê-la feito perder tempo, Yuhi-san!

— Não se desculpe por ter uma habilidade útil, Namikaze-san. — ela voltou para o lado de Asuma, aliviada pelo fim rápido do confronto e aborrecida consigo mesma ao ser derrotada tão facilmente. — Há algum tipo de _genjutsu_ que funcione em você?

— Tramando uma revanche? — ele provocou com uma risada animada. — Vejamos... se um _jinchuuriki_ me pusesse num _genjutsu_ eu teria alguns problemas... os Nidaisengama tem poder suficiente para me matar, se eles quiserem... — pensou mais um pouco, balançou a cabeça e pareceu chegar ao fim da lista. — E acho que um _shinobi_ nível Kage poderia ser interessante de enfrentar, mas eu não pretendo lutar com nenhum deles, então nunca vou saber.

_Essa pessoa tem ideia do quanto soa assustadora?_, franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa com a dissonância entre o poder que o homem dizia ter e seu comportamento brincalhão.

Os membros do Conselho discutiram o resultado entre si, um pouco frustrados com o desenlace rápido e anticlimático da batalha. O Sandaime, por outro lado, indicou que o próximo candidato deveria se aproximar.

Ninguém ficou surpreso quando Maito Gai substituiu Kurenai, estalando os dedos e alongando os ombros alegremente.

— Pronto para um confronto?

— Claro! — se possível o rapaz parecia tão empolgado quanto o próprio _jounin_. — _Taijutsu_?

— De preferência. Outra pessoa avaliará suas habilidades em _ninjutsu_.

— Tudo bem. — ele concordou facilmente e se colocou em posição.

O vento soprou forte, carregando poeira e folhas secas num redemoinho ligeiro. Uma única folha de bordo dançou entre os oponentes, suave e vacilante, e quando tocou o chão a luta começou. Gai avançou, deu um salto para o alto, avaliou os melhores ângulos de ataque e desferiu um chute com potência o bastante para jogar o oponente para trás... mas Arashi se esquivou no último segundo. Aproveitando o impulso residual o _jounin_ se agachou e tentou aplicar uma rasteira. Tarde demais.

— Você é rápido. — Gai aprovou. — Então posso aumentar o ritmo...

A sequência de socos, chutes e cotoveladas atingiu tamanha velocidade que os dois descreveram um círculo completo ao redor dos avaliadores, uma dança que envolvia graça e ferocidade. A força empregada nos golpes provocou rachaduras no chão e causou danos irreparáveis a uma árvore inofensiva, porém os lutadores apenas sorriam um para o outro, absortos no combate.

— Ele é bom. — Asuma comentou de repente, olhos estreitados em admiração. — Gai está atacando, mas até o momento não conseguiu uma resposta ofensiva. Arashi está mantendo o controle do combate.

A luta progrediu. Maito Gai apostou nos movimentos rápidos para baixar as defesas do oponente, mesclando fintas e ataques reais numa velocidade alucinante; contudo o Namikaze acompanhava as mudanças no fluxo com maestria de um experiente praticante de _taijutsu_.

— Qual o seu objetivo para esta luta, Maito-san? — Arashi perguntou escapando por um triz de levar um soco no plexo solar.

— Objetivo?

— Bem... você está me avaliando... — dobrou o corpo para trás, evitando o punho que vinha em direção à têmpora esquerda. — Seria mais fácil se eu soubesse o que devo fazer...

— Avaliando?

Gai interrompeu a saraiva de ataques, se voltou para os companheiros que esperavam e deu uma risadinha constrangida.

— Eu me esqueci disso... — admitiu.

_Claro que ele ia esquecer_, Kurenai bufou uma risadinha discreta._ Quando encontra um oponente interessante é muito difícil para ele manter o foco_.

— Você é rápido e tem boa resistência física, contudo... — recompondo a postura Gai levantou um dedo para enfatizar seu ponto. — Não sei se consegue aparar um golpe direto ou quanto dano seus ataques podem causar.

— São boas observações.

E, para completa estupefação de todos os presentes, Arashi assumiu uma posição defensiva real, estendendo as mãos com os braços levemente flexionados, as pernas separadas num ângulo suave e os pés firmemente plantados no chão.

— Boa postura. — o especialista em _taijutsu_ aprovou. — Pretende me atacar agora?

— Não. _Você_ é que vai me atacar e eu vou bloquear seus golpes... ou ao menos tentar...

— Oh! — o _jounin_ brilhou com o desafio. — Sem esquivas desta vez?

— Sem esquivas. — confirmou.

Conhecendo a natureza exuberante do companheiro, e sabendo até onde ele ia quando se empolgava, o grupo tomou uma distância segura, próximos à parede da arquibancada principal. Kurenai e os outros mal tiveram tempo de se afastar. A luta recomeçou com força total.

O som dos punhos atingindo os antebraços, o modo como os chutes eram bloqueados no último minuto, a dança brutal daqueles corpos focados na destruição um do outro encheu os _shinobi_ de admiração. Sabiam que era apenas um teste, que ninguém morreria, mas os dois lutavam como se nada mais importasse.

De súbito Gai mudou a dinâmica do combate e segurou as mãos de Arashi, impedindo-o de mover os braços e bloquear a joelhada que certamente renderia algumas costelas quebradas e um pulmão perfurado.

Mas o golpe nunca veio.

— Seus dedos estão quebrados. — a surpresa na voz do _jounin_ era clara mesmo àquela distância.

— Está tudo bem. Eu pensei que ninguém notaria. — o rapaz se desvencilhou, descartando as atenções. — Podemos continuar. Acredite.

Gai negou com um movimento da cabeça.

— Estou encerrando minha avaliação. — anunciou e se voltou para a plateia. — As habilidades de Arashi-san em _taijutsu_ são excelentes. Lutamos por quase uma hora, sem pausa, e mesmo assim sua respiração continua estável e não há sinais de cansaço. Esta não foi uma batalha real, no entanto estou satisfeito por ter encontrado alguém que pode me acompanhar em um treinamento.

_Ele chamou isso de "treinamento"?_, a mulher levantou as sobrancelhas, incrédula. Depois de assistir esse combate ela nem queria imaginar o que Gai classificaria como "batalha" em seu vocabulário.

Os lutadores se afastaram com reverências amistosas e o próximo a entrar na arena foi Namiashi Raidou. O guarda-costas de elite se ofereceu para reajustar as bandagens do oponente antes de começar sua avaliação e Arashi aceitou a ajuda sem hesitação.

Embora se sentisse confusa pelo encerramento repentino do duelo, Kurenai encontrou ânimo para sorrir quando Gai se postou ao lado dela.

— Se divertiu? — perguntou a guisa de boas-vindas.

— Não muito. — ele cruzou os braços, sério como nunca. — Você se divertiria se soubesse que seu oponente está se segurando?

Ela arregalou os olhos. Asuma dissera que Arashi tinha controle da situação e o próprio Gai elogiara a resistência e agilidade do oponente, mas jamais teria imaginado que o rapaz estivesse se contendo de alguma maneira.

— Ele me avaliou o tempo todo. A primeira rodada foi para descobrir meus limites; a segunda para testar minha força. Em nenhum momento ele se mostrou interessado em mostrar suas habilidades verdadeiras. — crispou os lábios, aborrecido. — Quando eu o segurei, o que era uma trapaça descarada, ele tinha pleno direito de revidar, e mesmo assim preferiu perder o golpe. — sacudiu a cabeça, as sobrancelhas grossas sombreando os olhos escuros. — Qual o sentido de enfrentar alguém que não deseja contra-atacar?

— Ele não nos reconhece como inimigos. — Genma entrou na conversa, a_ senbon_ clicando contra os dentes.

— Ele me considerou fraco. — Gai lamentou.

— Eu diria que ele tem uma política muito própria. Ele nos considera amigos, ou ao menos amigos em potencial... — o _tokujo_ os olhou de esguelha. — Vocês feririam um amigo?

_Eu não tinha pensado sob essa perspectiva_, e com isto em mente reavaliou sua própria luta. Se Arashi conseguia escapar de um _genjutsu_, e conhecia os mecanismos de gatilho, então por que não a prendera em um? Por que se limitara a fugir sem revidar? Ninguém o acusaria de ser cruel se respondesse à ofensiva. _Que tipo de pessoa você é, Namikaze Arashi?_

— O intervalo acabou. — Asuma informou.

Arashi agitou os dedos, satisfeito com a melhora na mobilidade da mão.

— Obrigado.

— Você é bem-vindo. — Raidou estudou o terreno acidentado, calculado suas opções. — Pronto para a última etapa?

— Sobre isso... — o ninja loiro coçou a nuca. — Nós precisamos _mesmo_ lutar um contra o outro?

A suspeita balançou os instintos da _kunoichi_ e sussurros contrariados foram ouvidos das arquibancadas.

— Se você preferir, posso observar e avaliar suas técnicas à distância...

— Eu prefiro! — Arashi se apressou em concordar.

Os dois se postaram em campo aberto, de costas para a arquibancada, aproveitando o espaço livre e ao mesmo tempo tendo cuidado para não destruir as paredes do Estádio. A conversa entre eles foi rápida — centrada em perguntas sobre o que deveria ser feito para obter uma avaliação positiva —, e então o _jounin_ recuou, colocando-se na zona segura.

O que assistiram foi um espetáculo de Domínio Elemental e _ninjutsu_ básico. Clones das Sombras foram invocados, todos sólidos e assombrosamente resistentes. Alguns foram instruídos a esperar e não resistir enquanto os outros foram liberados para usar quanto poder quisessem. O resultado foi uma catástrofe controlada. Caixões de pedra foram levantados com a Liberação de Terra; a outra parte da arena foi dominada por um pântano fétido; as Liberações de Vento, combinadas com as de Água, aniquilaram boa parte do cenário, e a combinação Vento e Fogo destruiu o restante. O interior da arena foi reduzido a cinzas e escombros em menos de dez minutos, e ninguém se atreveu a comentar como Raidou empalideceu e suou frio após a demonstração.

— De onde esse monstro saiu...? — Kurenai ofegou.

— E isso importa? — Asuma enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. — Enquanto ele for _nosso_ monstro a origem dele é irrelevante.

Com uma reverência respeitosa — e um polegar erguido, no caso de Gai —, Arashi cumprimentou os avaliadores e lhes deu espaço para ficarem às vistas do Conselho e do Hokage. A essa altura o anúncio não passava de uma mera formalidade.

— Nós reconhecemos Namikaze Arashi como _jounin_. — Asuma declarou em alto e bom som. — E será um prazer lutar ao lado dele, quando a hora chegar.

— Ótimo. — o Sandaime soprou uma espiral de fumaça. — Então está na hora de você conhecer seu sobrinho, Arashi-kun.

Eles congelaram no ato, interrompendo as saudações amigáveis, engolidos por uma mortificação sem precedentes enquanto uma sensação de mal-estar se instalava no Estádio silencioso.

Devagar, com medo de ser flagrada, Kurenai se virou para o recém-nomeado _jounin_ e o viu encarar o Hokage com uma incredulidade sincera demais para ser forjada. Ele tremeu e respirou fundo, absorvendo a novidade, e finalmente balançou a cabeça.

— Existem maneiras melhores de dizer esse tipo de coisa para alguém, sabia?! — acusou.

E, para desalento da _kunoichi_, o Hokage sorriu brilhantemente.


End file.
